Block copolymers comprise sequences (“blocks”) of the same monomer unit, covalently bound to sequences of unlike type. The blocks can be connected in a variety of ways, such as A-B in diblock and A-B-A triblock structures, where A represents one block and B represents a different block. In a multi-block copolymer, A and B can be connected in a number of different ways and be repeated multiply. It may further comprise additional blocks of different types. Multi-block copolymers can be either linear multi-block or multi-block star polymers (in which all blocks bond to the same atom or chemical moiety).
A block copolymer is created when two or more polymer molecules of different chemical composition are covalently bonded in an end-to-end fashion. While a wide variety of block copolymer architectures are possible, most block copolymers involve the covalent bonding of hard plastic blocks, which are substantially crystalline or glassy, to elastomeric blocks forming thermoplastic elastomers. Other block copolymers, such as rubber-rubber (elastomer-elastomer), glass-glass, and glass-crystalline block copolymers, are also possible and may have commercial importance.
One method to make block copolymers is to produce a “living polymer”. Unlike typical Ziegler-Natta polymerization processes, living polymerization processes involve only initiation and propagation steps and essentially lack chain terminating side reactions. This permits the synthesis of predetermined and well-controlled structures desired in a block copolymer. A polymer created in a “living” system can have a narrow or extremely narrow distribution of molecular weight and be essentially monodisperse (i.e., the molecular weight distribution is essentially one). Living catalyst systems are characterized by an initiation rate which is on the order of or exceeds the propagation rate, and the absence of termination or transfer reactions. In addition, these catalyst systems are characterized by the presence of a single type of active site. To produce a high yield of block copolymer in a polymerization process, the catalyst must exhibit living characteristics to a substantial extent.
Butadiene-isoprene block copolymers have been synthesized via anionic polymerization using the sequential monomer addition technique. In sequential addition, a certain amount of one of the monomers is contacted with the catalyst. Once a first such monomer has reacted to substantial extinction forming the first block, a certain amount of the second monomer or monomer species is introduced and allowed to react to form the second block. The process may be repeated using the same or other anionically polymerizable monomers. However, ethylene and other α-olefins, such as propylene, butene, 1-octene, etc., are not directly block polymerizable by anionic techniques.
It would be useful to produce block copolymers which are based on ethylene and α-olefins and have low crystallinity hard blocks.